Life is Best With Wine
by HappyGothChan
Summary: A ClairexCliff pairing. Claire's life was like a normal dinner. Dull, but tolerable. But then she met the thing that made her life as good as dinner with wine: Cliff. The fanfic of an average girl ending up in a not so average romance.
1. Chapter 1

Okay people, this is my first fanfiction, so please be nice. It's based off of the Harvest Moon games, and is a pairing of Claire and Cliff. It seems I have a different view of Cliff as a person than others, so he may turn out a little different than you imagine him, and I'm sorry for that. This story has a few twists to it and changes from the game, but I'll try to remain true to the original as much as I possibly can.

Chapter One

The name given to me on the 28th day of Summer, coincidentally my birthday, was Claire, and I am your average girl. Scratch that, I'm _below_ average.

I had a normal childhood, I suppose. My family was middle class and only counting up to three of us, making me an only child. During my school years I held my own in terms of grades, getting by with B's in every class. Friends were there of course, but over the years our paths went different ways and none of us made a move to keep in contact. I had never been popular, now that I think about it. At times my short temper got me into trouble, and my easiness to tears was surprisingly frightening to others. What can I say? When I'm frustrated, I cry. When I'm happy, I cry. You get the point...

Anyway, so right out of high school I was offered a job at a large company my father had worked for until his retirement. He had gained a good name for himself due to his easy going, though determined, nature, and I came by enough as a child to be known by nearly everyone. In truth it wasn't much of a surprise when we received the call from the office two days after my graduation. We had been expecting it, you could say, with how often the higher ups and others specifically asked I come too when they had company dinners or parties. But in all honesty, despite the greatness of the offer, I would have turned it down immediately after hearing what job it was had it not been for the urging from my parents. Filing? Yes, Claire, you got through all these years to end up in a darkly lit room storing away old papers for the rest of your life.

But this is not about Claire, the Wonder Filer. No, this is about a below average girl ending up in a not so average romance perfectly at home with fairy tales... And it all started in a little place called Mineral Town.

- - -

"C'mon, Claire, we're all going out for drinks!"

Turning to see one of my friends from the sales department, Lisa, I force a smile and push the glasses on my face up the bridge of my nose. Prescription? Of course not. What better way to complete the stereotype, I had thought ruefully, when after two days of work in the Great File Sea I passed an optometrist's shop with a sale on strictly non-prescription glasses.

"Thanks, but I'll have to pass. I got up a little too early this morning to try and take the pup to the pound, only to have it throw a fit! I was forced to just let it stay to save myself another visit from the landlady," I reply, groaning at the mere memory. "So I need to get to bed earlier than two in the morning." At this I laugh. The few times I had been dragger along to bar, and I was underaged during all of them actually, I had ended up home just before dawn. No, tonight I needed to catch up on the sleep I had lost at the paws of the stray puppy making itself at home in my apartment. Two days before this I had stopped to kneel down at the entrance of an alleyway to give said puppy the rest of my hotdog while shielding us both from the rain with my umbrella. I love dogs as much as the next person, but it's not right to leave it home alone all day while I'm at work, nor does my apartment building allow animals that make noise. So I said my goodbye, patted the animals head, and continued on my way. I must have been really out of it to not have noticed it following me, and was slow enough in opening and closing the door to my first floor rental to let the thing in. The next morning I was greeted with the sound of a loud crash from my kitchen/dining/living area. So once I had armed myself with a bat to hopefully scare away the intruder with my deplorable aiming skills with the weapon, I burst into the room only to find a furry creature trembling in a corner opposite the pots and pans now falling out of the cabinet they had been kept in. Over the next few days I had tried on many occasions to bring the puppy to the pond or various other places, but the creature started howling bloody murder or would become thoroughly unreachable beneath my couch. Each time I would just give up, though.

"Alright, I'll see you on monday!" Lisa called from across the parking lot, waving to me before she climbed into an already almost full car of other coworkers of ours.

Letting the fake smile fall from my expression, I make my way down the sidewalk to the closest bus stop. The city I lived in had such a high population these days public transportation took you nearly everywhere, so there wasn't much need for a car if you didn't mind waling a few minutes everyday and didn't mean to go out every single night. My apartment building was a mere seven minute walk from a bus stop, and my work place was only two minutes away from another.

Time flew past my voice quickly, as it always did friday afternoons, and in what felt like no time at all I was at the door to my home with my keys finding their way into the lock. Just another normal day, the same as the one before. Tomorrow would just replace work with sitting in front of the TV, as would sunday, until I was back to the cycle on monday. No, I admittedly did not have an interesting life. Who can honestly say they do?

The moment I closed the door behind me I felt something clawing at my pants leg. Fully aware of what it was, I allowed myself a quiet giggle before I bent down to pick up my local stray. In truth I'd begun to enjoy his company, in an odd way. How can I not? Just looking at that face of his made me melt. He was a blue merle Australian Shepherd with warm chocolate brown eyes. Somewhere along the line I had decided to at least try and give him a name for the time being, and after a good long list of potentials I had thought aloud he barked loudly when I suggested 'Chester'. So obviously I consented and called him that, and by now he was answering to it quite well.

"Well then, Chester, I'm afraid you're going to have to be happy with old cereal. I really don't feel like buying dog food only to have half of it left and have nothing to do with it when I finally get you to a shelter or something," I tell him, setting him down on the floor again. He must have been around two months, only coming three fourths of the way up my lower leg.

Once I had poured out some old Cheerios in a bowl - dogs can eat that, right? - for him I made my way into the bathroom to take a shower. The glasses off and my hair pulled out of it's high ponytail I usually put it in for work, I ended up staring at myself in the mirror for a few moments.

The hair sprouting from my head was a blond-ish color, somewhere between corn husks and gold. As a child it was nearly white, but had of course darkened of the years, but to this day I can call myself a true blond. Said hair fell down my back to end just below my shoulder blades, leaving only my bangs to be any shorter, coming to about my eyebrows and ever so slightly layered to grow longer at the sides. The eyes that stared out at me from a faintly tanned face were a clear crystal blue and were somewhat large below my arched eyebrows. At the age of nineteen I was only an inch or so shorter than most other females my age, always having been a little on the teensy side. My body type left much to be desired, admittedly. I have a chest and it's not as if it's overwhelmingly flat, I just know people who look better than me and are better endowed in that area. Partial curves are something I do have, and I'm at a good weight in proportion to my height. Overall I'm an _okay_ looking person, not tremendously hideous or anything.

I quickly shake my head to break the reverie I had formed and stepped into the shower not a moment after the water was at an at least somewhat perfect temperature and I had peeled off my clothes. I couldn't ask for much in this old building with terrible pipes and water heaters. And this was proven by the sudden icy cold blast that hit my skin and forced me to jump out. I had learned to be quick with applying shampoo and the like, so thankfully by now I was so used to it I had already pretty much finished the shower by the time the heater gave out.

With my hair wrapped up into a towel piled up atop my head and another pulled tightly around me, I came into the main room of my apartment and pressed the 'Play' button on my answering machine sitting on the table next to my couch. As it played loudly I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed, listening.

"You have one message. Today, 3:27 PM," the robotic voice announced before it switched over the message itself. "Hey Claire, it's your mother." Now what? "You know how much your father is worried about you, hun. You seem so depressed this days with work and all. He's offered you so much money out of our funds for a better house or maybe a tad bit more schooling so you can get a career! But you always turn him down."

Blah, blah, blah. My mothers usual message. I walked over to the phone to press delete, but the voice continued to something I couldn't help but listen to. "Oh yes, remember that boy you've been searching for somewhat? The one that saved you from drowning that one time? A friend of a friend said they faintly remember someone kind of like that in a little country town called Mineral Town. Maybe you're interested? Call me back when you get home." And it went silent.

I stood, frozen in remembrance. I knew exactly what she was talking about... When I was six my father was sent on a company paid cruise along with mother and I for suggesting something that earned them quite a bit of money. As a child I was a dare devil, and in the middle of the Pacific Ocean I climbed up to stand at the top of the railing along the deck of the ship. My parents were in our room, and it was rather early in the morning. Staring out at the ocean, I spread out my arms from my sides and grinned at the orange sun making it's way up the horizon slowly. Suddenly a voice yelled from behind me that what I was doing was dangerous, and it surprised me so much I slipped. I had hit the cold water with a small splash, and bobbed my head back up, coughing. Swimming was, and still isn't, a strong point of mine.

In my panic I had barely noticed another splash just behind me until the person that had caused it put a strong arm around my shoulders and pulled me just a little higher up, allowing me to breath.

"It's alright, I told someone to go get help," a soothing voice had said into my ear. I was surprised to notice the voice was that of a child, a boy to be exact. But I was too frightened to try and see who he was.

"I'm scared! I can't swim!" I sobbed.

"Shh... Calm down, if you thrash around like that you'll just tire yourself out." This time he sounded more determined, tightening his hold around me as he kicked his legs back and forth in the water to keep the both of us afloat. It sounded like he had more to say, but I didn't understand his words after that. My eyesight was getting blurry, and finally went black before I passed out.

"Please wake up, miss!" Were the last words I remembered. After that I woke up to see a face standing over me as I lay on the deck soaking wet with a crowd forming around me. Later I learned the face was that of the boy that saved me, but when I went into my memory for his face so I could thank him I turned up with a blank. By then we had left the ship, and my mother refused to remind me of his appearance.

"I'm so disappointed in you that you can't even remember someone that kept you from drowning!" She had said.

And so I was never able to meet him again, or at least to my knowledge. But I was always on the look out, and would even people watch or go off searching for a few hours just to see if I could recognize him in a crowd. My friends and father always laughed at me, saying I wouldn't know him now after all these years. Mom was the only one that urged to to continue looking for him, even if she wouldn't tell me what he looked like then... And now here she was, giving me a clue.

With new initiative, I went through changing into sleep clothes and brushing my damp hair so I could call Mom back. Now in a white tank top and loose black shorts, I plopped down onto my couch and speed dialed my parents house with my cell phone, seeing as my house phone was faulty a lot of the time. I laughed. As usual, it only took half of the first ring for her to pick up. My mother was such a talker and enjoyed gossip in such a way we joked that she used most of her words on the phone than in real life.

"Claire, dear! I knew you would call soon after that message," the woman giggled on the other end of the line. "And your father and I thought of the perfect way to get you out of your funk."

"Well, duh, Mom, with how long I've been looking-" I began, only to pause at her last words, now angry. "MOM! What did you do _now_!?"

"Don't yell at your mother, dear," she scolded. Okay, now I was fuming. I gritted my teeth so tightly my jaw hurt in waiting for what she had planned _this_ time. "Well, we looked into this Mineral Town place, your father and I. We found out there's this cute little farm that's been for sale for years! It's been empty for so long they're desperate to get an owner. And the Salesperson was so nice, they gave us a great deal on it. Your father and I won't be able to go on that trip to Europe we wanted, but this way we can always visit you out in the country when we need to get away." I could just hear how giddy she was.

"Mom, I think you're going a little too far with this. I'm just fine with-" I began. But _oh_ no, my mother had to interrupt me.

"Come over tomorrow so we can talk everything over. Your father is already planning to call the office so he can tell them you're quitting. This'll be such a nice a change for you, dear. You always wanted to go to a farm when you were little! You love animals, and you still like to help me out in the herb and vegetable garden. See you tomorrow!" Before I could say anything else she had hung up.

... I guess I'm moving to Mineral Town.

Chapter One - End

Gomen, you didn't get to see Cliff yet. And you may not in the next, I'm not sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the second one. I can't believe I'm done already... I'm sorry if it seems slow. This isn't an action packed story, ya'll.

Chapter Two

I stood before the door of my parents home, the one I had grown up in, with my hands stuffed into my pocket. As I waited I studied myself in the thin glass windows on either side of the front door.

My hair was tied into a loose braid and pulled over my shoulder to rest there. My outfit consisted off a red shirt with spaghetti straps over a longer white tank top that was untucked into a my favorite jeans. They were a faded dark denim, with holes at the knees and fraying edges, ending at a pair of blue sneakers. My only accessories were multiple black bracelets on one wrist and a thick banded brown leather watch on the other. This was pretty much the outfit I wore when I went out and didn't have to dress up all that much.

"Claire!"

I jumped at the sudden voice before being pulled into a hug by my giant of a father.

"Geez, Dad, I just saw you two weeks ago," I manage to mumble out through his shirt before I push myself away to look up at him. Everyone always told me I looked like my father except for the height and the fact I'm a female. His hair is a shade darker than mine and was receding a bit with streaks of white, though. Eyes practically identical to mine stared down at me with small wrinkles around them from how often he smiled. Dear God, not the tears again. I always wanted to cry when I noticed just how old he was getting. I mean, every little girl thinks her dad is Super-Man, right? Super-Man doesn't get old...

"Claire!"

I could only roll my eyes until, just as Dad stepped aside, Mom hugged me. The main things I got from my mother was the height and skin tone. She, too, was average or mildly short, and was only an inch or so taller than me. And whereas my dad is rather tanned due to having some mixed up breeding, mother and I are both peach colored in tone and can't seem to darken no matter what we do. It means I can't get a farmers tan, but it still sucks to be white next to all the tan beauties when you go to the beach.

"Hi, Mom," I sigh, patting her on the back lightly. "Could you let me go now?"

- - -

"Yep. We told your landlady you'd be out by Sunday, and they're not expecting you to come back to work."

The three of us sat in the living room, me laying across the love seat with my head resting against the arm rest and a hand over my face, and my parents seating next to each other in the recliners opposite me with only the coffee table between us. What? It's not like they don't know I'm a little rude and prefer to be comfortable than polite with people I know well. When Mom had finished speaking she paused with a huge smile to wait for my response.

Finally, I give out a groan. "_Mom_... Can't you even ask me about these things? I am an adult now."

"Dear, your brain isn't fully developed yet. You'll have to wait two more years for that... Besides, we love you! That's why we're doing this. Aren't you grateful? We spent a lot of money on this!" Mother continued, now trying to pull the guilt trip by looking away with a small sniffle.

No, I wasn't falling for that. She always pretended to cry to both mock me and get people to do what she wants. "So when is the salesperson expecting me to be there? How long does the drive take?" I ask, giving in. I had to hand it to Mom, she knew how to get things done when she wanted to. Already there wasn't much I could do with the situation, for the time being. What else could I do but go with the flow?

"Tomorrow morning; about four and a half hours," Dad replied with a chuckle.

"The house is already furnished, so you don't have to send a moving truck. You can probably fit everything you need in the van," Mom continued after him, referring to the large mini-Van they had been reduced to as their sole vehicle after Dad retired and got rid of his car.

"... I guess this means I can keep Chester. His breed is meant for that type of stuff," I say, sitting up. Already I was lulling them into believing I would be staying there. And I would be, but not forever. My brain was already turning it's gears at a faster pace as I envisioned my plan of staying in this Mineral Town place only until I could sell the farm and get back to this city. But I wouldn't tell my parents that, of course.

"That's just great, dear!" Mom squealed happily. No doubt she was already seeing herself visiting me so she could not have to pay for a Bed and Breakfast or something. Selfish woman...

- - -

Yes, love the time skip. I'm too lazy to really go into all the boring details that happened after that.

The next morning I sat in one of the middle seats of the family van, Chester sitting in my lap and staring out the window in excitement. Behind me atop the back seat and in the trunk sat all of my belongings. Clothes, books, possessions, things like that. And in my pocket was a good amount of money I had taken out of my back account so I could buy food and things the moment I got into town and had finished unpacking. Already Mom had shoved me into a farmer like outfit of a red and white checkered long sleeved shirt under blue overalls. Of course said overalls were too long in the legs, and I was forced to fold them up to reveal the paler version of the other side of the denim. Already I had rolled up the sleeves of the shirt to my elbows, and noted the comfortableness of the brown boots I wore. With my hair down and a herding breed dog in my lap along with the clothes, I certainly looked fit to work on a farm. But I still couldn't bring myself to take off the glasses... It was a habit I couldn't break that easily, wearing them.

"Here we are!" Dad said from the drivers seat just as the car came to a stop.

Shaking my head from the thoughts I had been deep in, I glanced out the window. Before me stood a cabin like home that was only one story. Next to it was a blue mail box, then a road into town. Between the road and a large barn was a small dog house with a blank board above it probably meant for the name of the dog it lived in. Even if he would be sleeping in the house with me, I thought it would be fun to put Chester's name on the board.

In a hurry I climbed out of the vehicle, setting the puppy down to explore while I glanced over the place. A bit a ways down from the barn was a stable built of wood, and before these buildings was a large field. Noting the decrepit, cluttered state of it with a grimace, I turn to my left. Down a bit from the house was a large tree with small apples hanging from it's branches and the faint sound of buzzing telling me there was also a bee hive attached to it. Next to the tree was a small man made pond or something of that nature. In front of these two things was a smaller barn than the one before with a water mill attached to it's side that was slowly being pushed in circles by the river it sat in. And finally, a few yard after the barn and field ended, was another small road, the one we had come by. Overall the buildings needed a bit of work, but were obviously useable.

"Come now, Claire, let's get everything into the house. Your father and I have to speak with the salesperson in a little bit, then we'll be heading back home," Mother called.

I tore myself from all the new sights around me to jog up to the van where my parents were already moving things into the house.

Not long later Mom stood before me with Dad next to her, an arm around her shoulders. For once I can say there were genuine tears in her eyes as she dropped the key to my new house into my hands.

"Goodbye, hun," she blurted out loudly, hugging me tightly. "We'll come soon to see how you're doing. Call us whenever you can, and write!"

When she did let me go Dad was able to refrain from hugging me as well, and settled for shaking my hand. "See you later, Claire."

With that they both turned and climbed into the car, waving once before they drove off. Geez, you'd think I had the plague by how quickly they were in and out of here. Mom probably had people to call and inform of my new state of living...

I turn on my heel and reenter the house, putting my hands on my hips and raising an eyebrow. The place only had four rooms, counting the bathroom. There was the first room you came into, the largest, that held the TV in front of the small table with two chairs. In one corner was the kitchen, and next to the TV was a large bookshelf. To the right of the door was a large chest that held many tools to be used around the farm, and next to that was a grandfather clock. On the other side of the TV was a door into the bed room, which held a double bed, drawers, small table next to the bed, and a floor to ceiling mirror. The bed was set at the center of the wall opposite the door, the table on one side of it. On the left wall was the mirror, and to the right of the door was the drawers. Set in the right wall of this room was a door into the small bathroom. In there all there was was an old shower/tub mixture, a sink with a small mirror above it, and a toilet. Okay, now back to the main room. Remember the bookshelves by the TV? Next to them was another door that went into an empty, unused room. And that was it... That's all the house was. No wonder it was so cheap...

Quite suddenly, something hit me. Where was Chester? "Chester! Chester, come here boy!" I called loudly, coming back outside and closing the front door behind me. Great, where was that puppy. When he didn't come for a few moments, I felt worry slowly rising in my chest.

"Dammit," I say as i grit my teeth together, balling my hands into fists. "Chester!" As I call for him again I jog away from the house and into town.

My feet hit the brick walkways between the shops, and I can't help but notice the sweet country feel everything gives off. But I didn't have time to really glance over everything, I was in too much of a hurry. Continuing to call the canine's name, I turn right into the second street.

A smile broke across my face at the sight of a familiar puppy sitting before a man, but I didn't have long to be happy. My foot slammed into a brick raised higher than the one before it, and I was caught of guard so much I fell face first into the street, my glasses flying off my face.

"Are you okay!?" Someone yells worriedly just before I feel a wetness on my cheek. With a faint groan I turn my head to see Chester standing over me, wagging his tail happily before he promptly continues to lick my face.

"Do you know how worried I was!?" I shout out suddenly, sitting up quickly to sit cross legged in the middle of the street, picking up Chester to look at him sternly. Of course he just barks once.

"Umm... Excuse me, but-..." The voice from before says, forcing me to look up just as a shadow came over Chester and I. "Your glasses fell off, too. I think they're broken."

The man before me couldn't be out of his early twenties, maybe twenty one or twenty two. His hair was a deep brunette with blond tips, possibly natural or from being in the sun often. The style was long and rather messy, the ends of it hitting a few inches below his shoulder blades, but at least pulled into a ponytail. The bangs didn't seem to be styled, they just fell into his face at basically but not all the same length. In a fairly tanned face, which was boyishly handsome might I say, were a pair of deep blue eyes looking down at me with sympathy and worry. They were like the color of the sea after the storm... Guh, now this guy has me quoting _The Princess Bride_. What next, Disney?

The collar of his shirt - I couldn't tell if it was attached or not, actually - was of white, maybe off white fur. Atop the sleeveless brown shirt was a tan vest brought together at his middle by a leather belt, spreading out again after that an inches above his knees. The sleeves of the vest reached the ends of his shoulders and were rather jagged, dispute the clean cut of the rest of the fabric. His shirt and vest were untucked into a pair of black pants, that at mid lower leg tightened at white wrappings around his ankles, before ending at simple brown slip on shoes. The only obvious accessories were a pair of leather wrist bands on each hand, a little tight around his skin.

Why was I heard my mother snickering in my head when I looked at him?

"Oh, I'm fine... Heheh, sorry about that. I was in such a hurry to find this puppy here I didn't notice that one brick," I reply quickly with a nervous laugh, standing. Now that I wasn't on the ground, I found my eyes came to his nose approximately, forcing me to tilt my head slightly to look him in the eye.

"Oh, so he's your dog?" The brunette asked, chuckling faintly as he stroked Chester's head as the puppy was held in my arms. Realizing his actions, the guy blinked once before retracting his arms quickly, looking away with a slight blush. "Umm... Here are you glasses. I hope you can see at least a little without them," I mumbled, handing me the now cracked things as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yeah, actually. His name's Chester," I say, laughing again, but with less bashfulness. Already I had begun to like this guy. He was that kind of shy type that would have outgoing moments randomly and be embarrassed afterward. "And they aren't prescription anyway, so it doesn't matter." Once I had stuffed the glasses into one of the many pockets of my clothes, I looked back up to him with a smile. "So you like animals? I saw you were petting him before I tripped."

His eyes turned back to me, before he forced a small smile. "Yeah... I was just out walking when he suddenly came running up to me." He paused, glancing at my attire, before it looked like something clicked. "Are you the girl that bought the farm that's been empty? The mayor was talking about you."

I blink, nodding slowly. "Yeah... So people already know about me? Isn't that great... Anyway, let's have a proper introduction," I say, holding out one hand while still clinging to Chester with the other, "I'm Claire."

"Cliff," the brunette replied, lightly shaking my hand with a somewhat more genuine smile. "I'm sure the mayor would like to meet you. Would you like me to show you to his house?"

"That'd be great!" I say thankfully, nodding quickly.

Cliff averted his gaze again, grinning, slightly uncomfortable. "Cool... Follow me." I do as I was told, and fall into pace behind the long haired man.

Maybe living here won't be _so_ bad...

Chapter Two - End

Yay, go Cliff! I had to think a while to think of his eye color. In the emotion pics from MFoMT they looked brown, then in DS Cute they were purple, and in artwork from the original artist they looked blue. I like how I described his now, though, deep blue is such a pretty color. I also wasn't sure if I should include the slight blond tips that I see in a lot of pictures, but a friend said it sounded cute so I went ahead and included that.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long, everyone. It took a few days to find my HM:MFoMT game so I could get all the appearances settled, for I couldn't find pictures of May and Barley anywhere online. Not to mention I've been doing stuff at church this week, and discovered an online RPG that I'm hooked on.

**Chapter Three**

"You have _got_ to be kidding me! So you were practically forced to come here? And your parents thought everything would spick and span and easy to pick back up, right!? Oh, this is glorious!"

The mayor, Thomas, stood before me laughing hysterically. he was short and pudgy, with thinning brown hair and small glasses in front of his eyes, a tiny hat sitting atop his head. His outfit was mainly red and was a suit, befitting a mayor I suppose. That didn't change the fact he was pissing me off...

Oh, there went my anger. Oops, my bad. In a quick, fluid motion I stepped forward and brought my hand in contact with his cheek, the loud sound of skin slapping skin ringing out through his house. He was caught be surprise so much so he was forced to take a few sidesteps from the mere impact, his eyes widening as he brought a hand to the now reddening flesh.

"Now Claire-" Cliff began nervously from behind me.

We had come up to his door and been ushered into Thomas' well furnished office after introductions. Then of course he stood and went to get us tea from a table in the same room, conversationally asking how I had gotten the farm. All the while he had been holding back giggles, I now knew. And the moment he set down the cups before Cliff and I, I had finished my story, causing him to burst out with the former comments.

"Now then, _Tommy_, I feel better," I manage to get out cooly after a moment of grinding my teeth. I even gave him a snake like grin, before sitting down to pick up the small tea cup.

"Heheheh, th-that's good," Thomas stuttered, practically trembling as he sat back down behind the desk in front of us. After taking a deep breath to clam himself, he continued. "I really am sorry for that comment. That was wrong of me. It's just that the people real estate agents trying to sell it always lie and make it sound better than it really is. I always find it funny. Not to mention it's hilarious people don't even try to look up this area to find it's not going to hold a three story house, and are surprised when they see the little home."

"It's alright," I reply simply, sipping the warm liquid drink once. Setting it down, I stand. "I too apologize for my actions. You and everyone else around here will soon find I have an issue controlling my temper at times." As I speak I give him my best apologetic smile. "Thank you for the tea. And I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I really hadn't meant to come into town today, preferring to get settled before I try and make me presence known. But Chester here decided to force me into doing so. Now that I've found him, I'll be heading home." With that said, I exit his home, Cliff trailing behind me.

"I can't believe you slapped him! He's the mayor, you can't do something like that!" The brunette insisted shakily.

"What's he going to do? Ask that I move? I'm sorry to say I fully plan to do so, and he would only be helping my cause go at a much quicker pace by letting me skip over the grueling task of finding a new owner for the farm." Shrugging, I continue walking down the street. Earlier I really had had the feeling of staying in this place wouldn't kill me, but it was already showing I may not be the best type of person for these people. My tantrums were too easy to come out, and it was easier for me to control them in a more public setting.

"Th-that's too bad," Cliff stuttered. I noticed the sound of his footsteps had stopped, and forced myself to turn and look at him.

"But I guess I'll be staying here for a while anyway, so I need to make some friends," somewhere along the line I smiled. "Thank you for the help, Cliff. I hope I'll see you soon." Before he could reply I wave and turn to walk away.

- - -

"I need to have a way to make money so I can buy food while I am here, right? Besides, I'm sure people will be more interested in buying the farm if they hear it comes with the animals I'd like to buy."

Chester just sat in the open doorway of the livestock barn, at least appearing to be listening to my explanation as to why I was cleaning it out. When I got home I felt like looking through the buildings more closely, and found them rather dusty and home to many cobwebs. And so there I was, cleaning them away. I'd decided to go from smallest building to biggest, for some reason, so this one was my last. Through my cleaning I found out the smaller barn was a chicken coop, and the furthest one from the house was actually a stable for the horses, leaving this large one for the cattle, sheep, and goats.

"Even so, I'm getting kind of tired," I sigh, straightening up from sweeping the walls to glance outside. "It's getting dark already, and I'm covered in dust! Let's call it a night."

Setting aside the broom I had been using, I usher Chester out and close the doors to the barn before heading back to the house. All the while the puppy followed behind me obediently, his share of being unruly for the day already finished. This was made apparent by the fact that when we entered the house he didn't run inside to go tear something up. No, he simply jumped up onto the couch and curled up into a ball to watch me until I fed him. Cheeky little bugger... With a sigh, I consent by pouring in some real dog food into a bowl set in the kitchen area. The day before, while I was packing, I'd went ahead and bought a few things for him.

Chester now content and scarfing down the food, was quick to hop into the shower. And while I scrubbed away the thin layer of dust over my skin, I debated on what I should do the next day. First and foremost I needed groceries and things like that. Then maybe I could get started on buying animals. I wasn't sure what animals I could find in town, but there would surely be some I could use on a farm. By the time I was finished with the shower I had gone so far as to plan how many animals I should get if they had them.

"Come on, boy, let's get to bed. We'll be getting up early, I'm afraid," I told Chester, climbing onto the mattress just as he jumped up onto it to curl up at the foot of the bed. You may wonder how on earth I would know how early I would get up with an alarm clock. Well, in truth, I've never needed an alarm clock. I have some weird internal clock that gets me up when I need to be up. The thing only screws up if I stayed up past one in the morning or if I'm sick. And since neither had occurred, I had pretty good chances of waking up when I meant to.

- - -

By maybe eight thirty the next morning I was dressed and out clearing the field while Chester ran around. I had found most stores didn't open until ten, thus tried to gain some head way in cleaning away all of the sticks, rocks, and weeds from the pasture. When the watch I had put on earlier that morning read ten thirty, I finished up, went back into the house and got a basket and money, and headed into town. First stop was the Supermarket.

The moment I stepped inside I was greeted with the sound of a bored sigh from a girl behind the counter. In a quick glance, I studied her momentarily. She was about my age, maybe a year younger, and had her straight light brown hair falling down her back. Her hair was all one length except a single layer on either side of her face possibly a few inches shorter than the rest, and dyed a sunny blond. And, as I later realized when we were face to face, she had emerald green eyes. The outfit she wore was of a purple sleeveless shirt with it's buttons completely undone to show the white tank top beneath that was tucked into a pair of denim shorts coming to her knees. Overall, thanks to the expression on her face that reminded me of a spoiled child, my first impression of her wasn't good.

Upon noticing my entrance she perked up, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "Claire, the new girl?" She asked.

All I do is nod in reply. I'm the type to trust my gut, and it was telling me I wouldn't get along with this girl... Possibly because we were too much alike. And to this day, that's the reason we can't be extremely close without arguing.

"I'm Karen. Thomas was talking about you, you know," she commented with a yawn. "My parents are out, so I'm stuck running the store."

"Sorry, Karen," I force out, taking down boxes from the shelves to set in the basket hanging in the crook of my arm. And after a few more groceries were added, I was quick in paying and making my exit. I didn't seem to be too friendly today...

Originally I had meant to go straight from the supermarket to some of the other farms to get some animals, but my eyes caught sight of the word 'Library' written across a board before a two story building next door to my former location. Having always enjoyed a good book, I couldn't resist the urge to step inside. Besides, I told myself, they might have something that would help me with crops.

"Hello?" I call out, awkwardly. When I came in I was quick to notice the fact there was no one in sight, at least on the first floor. And there certainly didn't seem to be any other rooms down here. The front door opened into a single room with a desk just a few foot before the entryway, and on the back wall cases pressed against the wood side by side.

From above there was a sudden loud crash, causing me to jump in surprise. I slowly set my basket on the desk and glance around the corner of the stairs to look up to the second floor. Nothing in that small space I could see... I felt ashamed of myself for being scared, but I climbed up the stairs quietly and slowly nonetheless. But that slowness turned into a full on halt when I was at the top and could see the huge pile of books in one corner of the room... With a human hand sticking out of it from beneath.

"Are you okay!?" My voice manages to cry out before I dash over to start moving away the various books piled on top of the person below.

- - -

Not ten minutes later I sat downstairs at one of the tables pushed against the wall to the left of the entrance, the stairs being to the right. My legs crossed, I sipped my cup of tea and smiled to the girl sitting in front of me.

Her name was Mary, I had learned, and she ran the library of this town. Raven hair was tied into a loose braid pulled over her shoulder, her bangs coming to her eyebrows possibly, to give view to her large grey eyes that were somewhat hidden behind a pair of large, rounded glasses. She wore a pale blue dress with strap sleeves. At her waist it tightened to give way to it's pleated skirt that ended at mid lower leg. Beneath the skirt she wore a long sleeved white shirt with a small red ribbon under the collar tied into a bow at the center. And already I could tell this girl was shy by the fact that she was hesitant in meeting my eyes, usually keeping them to the floor or the cup in her hands, and her voice was soft.

"Th-thank you for helping me, Claire," she blushed, giving me a sweet smile.

God, I wanted to hug this girl! Contrary to what most people would think due to my nature, I was a sucker for quiet, timid people. "It's no problem, Mary. I was just glad I got here in time," I laugh.

"So... Did you need something?"

"Not really. I like books as well, so I just decided to pop in. There was also the thought that maybe you had books that could help me on the farm, but for now I think I have enough to carry." I reply, smiling to her.

"Oh. Well then, please come back when you have the time. I can help you find whatever you need," the dark haired girl said.

"I'll be sure to," I say, standing. "Thanks for the tea. It was nice meeting you, Mary."

"You as well, have a nice day." Quickly she stood as well, then blushed again at her obvious awkwardness, before giving me a small wave and smile as I walked out.

"I could get used to this town," I say to myself once I was outside and on the street, grinning in mild content. Maybe Mary and I could be friends. I already liked her, and she was such a sweet girl.

"That's good."

I spin around on my heel at the voice behind me, greeted with the familiar, handsome face of Cliff standing there with his normal faint smile.

"Sorry, did I surprise you? I didn't mean to," he apologized, the smile fading to a worried, flustered frown.

"No, no, it's fine. I've just always been bad with people coming up behind me," was my somewhat shaky reply.

"Really? I'll be sure to remember that," he gives a small chuckle. "So, are you making friends?" He asks, beginning to walk beside me as he did the dat before.

"Yeah, actually. I met Karen from the Supermarket and kind of talked to her. But then I had a good conversation with Mary in the Library!"

"Great! It's always good to have a few acquaintances here and there," Cliff exclaimed, smiling full on now. Already I could tell he was the type of guy that was only awkward when you first met him, but after a while he turned out to be pretty fun and even charismatic. "So, what're you doing now?"

"Well, I would like to get a few animals to start out with. But I wouldn't know where to go," I sigh.

At this he stopped, cocking his head to the side slightly. "I can help you with that! Actually, all the people to get animals from are right down this street," he gestured to the turn we had just come to, the first one on the right when you came from my farm.

"I would really appreciate it, Cliff. Would it really be alright for you to aid me again? You don't have anything else to do?" I ask. Maybe he had work to do or something and felt obligated to help the poor new girl.

"Actually, no. I don't really have a job right now, so I have almost nothing to fill my time," Cliff gave a nervous grin, "so it's no trouble."

"Cool!" With that I turn onto the street he had stopped at, glancing around.

- - -

"Okay, thank you for your purchase! He's out right now, but I'll have my brother Rick drop off everything some time today."

I stood in the first floor room of the house set on the local poultry farm, Popuri, the daughter of the family that ran it, standing before me behind the desk. For once I had met someone that had hair that was naturally lighter than my own, hers being a very pale blond that could be mistaken for white. Said hair was pulled back from her face by a white hairband, letting it fall down her back in massive curls. The face that had her chocolate brown eyes stare out at me was youthful, making me think she was barely seventeen. Her bubbly personality went with her outfit, as well. Over a white shirt with puffed short sleeves she wore a brown strapless corset that gave way to a full rosy red skirt. Though Mary was still ahead of her, I thought I could possibly hold more conversations and have better times with her than Karen.

"Thank you very much!" I say simply, returning her childish smile with a small one of my own, then turned to walk out with Cliff trailing behind me in a way that reminded me of Chester.

"So, groceries, two hens, and one rooster... That leaves with enough money to buy maybe one cow, depending on how much they cost." The words were mainly to myself, a way to make me remember everything with my verbal type mind.

"I can't say I know the exact price but Barley, the man that runs the livestock farm just next to here, is too nice to make people pay really high," Cliff explained.

- - -

What can I say? I'm a lazy person. Besides, not much happens during my time skips.

And sure enough, Cliff was right. Just by setting eyes on old man Barley I knew he was a kind man. His head was completely bald while the rest of his hair, which consisted of his beard and eyebrows, was snow white. His eyes were small and out of sight behind the glare that seemed to constantly hit the small glasses he wore. Overall the man was constantly smiling, he seemed, and hunched slightly with a cane. He wore a very comfortable looking outfit, too. It was just a long sleeved green shirt that came just above his knees with a white cloth tied around his middle. His brown pants were loose, making it easier for him to walk in his old age made evident not only by his hair but also by the numerous wrinkles across his face.

"Alright, young lady, I'll walk your new cow to your farm later today. I thank you for your service," Barley smiled.

"Oh no, it's alright. I can walk her there myself, sir," I say quickly, shaking my head.

"Big sister Claire!"

It was all I could do to keep from screaming when I felt something small latch onto my leg after those words were called out in a small voice. Forcing myself to smile so I didn't look frightening to whatever it was, I glance down only to have my eyes widen. A small child, a girl of about sex or seven to be exact, hugged my leg tightly as she looked up to me through her large grey eyes with a big grin. She had thick, black hair that was tied into two braids with white hair ties at the top and bottom of each braid. She wore a simple red dress with a small gold piece of fabric tied around her middle.

"I'm May, and I live here with my grandpa! Mr. Thomas said you would be coming here soon, and I was really excited to meet you," she said excitedly.

"May, that's very rude to come up to new people like that," Barley scolded lightly.

"It's alright," I say to him, before bending down to my knees to smile at May after I had softly detached her from me. I admit, I've never been good with kids, or at least so I thought, but she was just too darn cute! "It's nice to meet you, May."

"It's nice to meet you, Claire!" She replied quickly. "Cain I call you big sister? Will you come to play with me sometimes? Can I visit you at the farm when grandpa lets me? Which cow did you get? Have you named her?" The small child asked in a flurry of words.

"May, I'm sure she needs to get back to work," Barley prodded from behind us, motioning for his granddaughter to come to his side.

"Okay," she said in a slight whine, reluctantly leaving me.

"I'll come by tomorrow to see you, alright? Bye!" I wave, a little hesitant to leave myself. But I step out anyway, taking hold of the rope around the neck of the cow I had bought. She had just been weened from her last calf, Barley had said, so she would give milk for a good while. The animal was large, of course, the top of her head coming to my chin. Her black spots against the rest of her white fur came in numerous sizes and shapes. And, as I had noted when I chose her, on her right size one looked a lot like the side view of Mickey Mouse. Which gave me the idea of her name: Mouse. When I explained this to Cliff he laughed for a moment or two, then let it die down slowly when he noticed what he was doing, looking away shyly afterwards.

Once we had reached the end of the street, we parted ways, Cliff saying he wanted to get back to the Inn in town he was staying out so he could eat lunch. As he walks away I wave, giving the top of Mouse's head a faint pat when he had turned onto the second street and was out of sight.

**Chapter Three - End**

I apologize for Popuri's appearance. I want to make this realistic, and pink hair isn't something you can say is natural. Also, gomen that you didn't see much of Cliff. I'm still getting through introductions and the beginning, and this will last another two chapters or so probably.


	4. Chapter 4

Heheh, sorry for updating only after _so _long. I've had a lot of stuff going on. Family issues, two new cats, school, the play at my school, problems with friends, a bunch of stuff. Admittedly I probably could have gotten a chapter out before this, but I'm also a very lazy person ^^;

**Chapter Four**

It wasn't long after I had gotten Mouse settled in the barn that Chester suddenly ran out, barking wildly. Could there be a burglar out in the country? Was someone robbing my house already!? If so, they're in for something very unpleasant. But, as usual, I jumped to conclusions, and it turned out badly.

Seeing Chester growling outside the door of the chicken coop, I dash over, throwing the door open to find myself face-to-face with said burglar, sending us both to the floor.

- - -

"Heheh, sorry 'bout that," the male before me apologized, rubbing the back of his head with an apologetic smile. I now stood in the main room of my house, leaning back against the wall across from my couch where the man that had spoken sat. He had introduced himself as Rick, Popuri's elder brother. Apparently he had come over to drop off the chickens and feed, then would come back later with the food for Mouse I'd bought as well. Thinking I was still out, he'd simply started in hopes of getting it finished early so he could get back to his other jobs. But apparently I'd ruined that idea when I ran into him, giving the poor guy a lump the size of an ostrich egg at the back of his head, easily seen through his long, sandy blond hair. Below the white headband he wore across his forehead his golden eyes smiled out at me in understanding and forgiveness from behind his large glasses. Already he had wiped off his dark blue work apron, the long sleeved green shirt and long black pants beneath it more or less clean in the first place.

"No, it was my fault, I shouldn't've run in there like that... You sure you're alright?" I ask, giving a slight wince. God, how is head must've hurt. And I didn't even have any ice to give him...

"Yeah, I'm fine! I used to play around a lot as a kid, so I'm used to being pushed down and stuff like that," he explained, visibly trying to calm my nerves.

With this I let out a relieved sigh. "I was the same way. Being such a tomboy, I used to beat up in the boys in my neighborhood, and after that changed I don't really do much physically, so I don't know my level of strength. Please forgive me, Rick."

"Already have," he replied, a warm smile spread across his face as he stood. "Anyway, I'll be back in a bit to drop off the feed for your cow."

"Thanks," I manage, still a bit rattled, and go over to the door to open it up for him. Once he had left the property I closed the door and leaned back against it, groaning, "hopefully the rest of the day isn't so bad."

- - -

For most of the afternoon I was tending to the chickens, naming them, things of that nature. The rooster was immediately dubbed Diablo, because he was black and pretty scary... The sweet white hen came to be called Star, and the pale brown one that was a bit standoffish was named Skitty... Don't you dare laugh at my names!

When I was finished I realized I didn't have much else to do, deciding just then to go for a walk around town to hopefully meet a few more people. Though it wasn't a metropolis, by far, there were a lot of people in this town apparently. Being a people person, I hoped to meet just about everyone, even if I planned to leave when I could. But it seemed I subconsciously was questioning said plan. I was already beginning to think about sitting on my couch with a mug of warm chocolate in the winter. But I didn't want to be here then! By winter I'd like to be back in the city in my apartment and working my crappy job... Or did I?

I pondered this long through my stroll, every now and then glancing down to make sure Chester was being a good dog and following behind me, for apparently he didn't want to be left home alone. As usual, though, I wasn't allowed to be lost in thought long. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a boy sitting at the corner at the end of the street, hands to his face as if he was crying. Giving a faint whine, Chester made a dash to the boy, putting both paws on the boys knee and looking up to him in pity before the dog begin to lick the boys elbow. It was when I had reached them that the boy noticed Chester, removing his hands to sniffle once and stare at the puppy before him in confusion.

"Wh-Where'd you come from?" The little boy stuttered before he noticed me and glanced up. He looked to be about May's age, his hair a deep black with a bowl cut. He wore a simple white T-Shirt with red suspenders connected to his denim shorts.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask on impulse, kneeling down as a frown came upon my face.

"I fell," he whimpered. As he said this I noticed the nasty scrape on his knee. Just the kind that makes it hurt to walk or bend your knee in any way.

"Ouch. That looks painful. I'm surprised you didn't faint; you must be a pretty strong kid to not have," smiling, I try my best to cheer him up. "How about you let me carry you to your house or the doctor's, maybe? There's a clinic here, right?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, glancing down with his large, dark blue eyes.

"Great!" Giving him a large smile, I straighten up and bend down to pick up the boy, finding he was heavier than I thought. I go through it nonetheless, soon walking down the street with him in my arms. "But you'll have to point the way."

Just giving a nod, probably because he was too embarrassed, the boy pointed to the white building next to the small church at the very end of the street.

Upon my entrance I noted the inside immediately. To my right were a number of hospital dividers, and to my left against the wall were a few benches and potted plants at the far end of the room was a desk, behind which sat a brown haired girl about my age, maybe a little older. A pair of warm, chocolate brown eyes moved up to see me, her short, chin length hair moving with her head. Upon the sight of the child in my arms her eyes widened, and she quickly made her way around the desk so should could jog up to me. She wore a white apron trimmed in frills over a long sleeved, pale blue shirt and a navy blue skirt, a pastel yellow ribbon tied around the collar of said blouse.

"Stu, what happened?" She asked hurriedly, flustered and worried.

"I found him at the end of the street, a bit miffed after a fall, it seems, that cut up is he knee pretty bad," I explain after seeing 'Stu' wouldn't.

Her eyes moving to my face for the first name, the brunette nodded in understanding, taking him from me. "Thank you so much, miss. If you would just wait out here, I can thank you properly in a minute." At that she walked away through an opening in the dividers, patting Stu's back in an attempt to comfort the still whimpering boy. I did as I was told, of course, and sat at one of the benches, only to hear a bit of loud whining not a moment later.

"It hurts!"

Jumping slightly, I play with my fingers for a little bit, nervous. Geez, what were they doing to the poor kid? At another yelp I stand, timidly walking over to the dividers to peek around it. I'm greeted with the sight of Stu sitting atop a table, the back of a man in a long white coat turned towards me as he wipes away at the boys knee with some gauze. The brunette girl stood to the side, watching in fear.

Suddenly Stu kicked, catching the doctor off guard and forcing him to straighten up. "It won't be much longer," the man began.

"C'mon, Stu, you're bigger than this. I'm sure you can handle it a bit longer, right?" Without meaning to I interrupt the doctor, walking over to pat Stu's head shortly, trying my best at a reassuring smile. It was then that I got to see the man's face, as he gave me a small, thankful smile. Messy, black hair sat atop the males head, a white strap around his head holding a round, metallic mirror at his forehead above a pair of slate gray eyes. Though not by too much, he seemed to be older than I, maybe in his mid twenties.

Taking the opportunity I'd made by calming his patient, he continued with cleaning the cut before finally placing a large band-aid over it. Straightening up when his work was done, the dark haired male let out a long breath, having been holding it the entire time. Eventually he glanced up to me, an eyebrow raised. "And who might you be?"

Blinking once in mild confusion at the question, I laugh slightly. "Oh, sorry. My name's Claire, I just moved into the farm outside of town."

Pausing at this, the doctor turned to the brunette with a questioning expression. "Elli, did you get wind of this?"

"Yes, doctor, I did. The only reason you didn't is because you don't get out enough," the girl, whom I now knew to be Elli, answered with a short shake of her head before she crossed the room to pick up Stu and set him on the ground, only to place her hands on his shoulders so he couldn't get loose. "I need to thank you, Claire, for helping my little brother Stu. I'm Elli, I work here as a nurse for Doctor Trent," at this the doctor, who had been walking away to a desk in another of the corner of the room, nodded in recognition. Elli looked down to Stu, her face stern. "Stu, what do we say?"

"Thank you Miss Claire," he mumbled, already having gotten over his tumble enough to be a normal, embarrassed little kid. But with his thanks finished his face brightened up, turning his formerly bowed head up to me. "Can I go play with your dog?"

"Sure, whenever you like, actually. That is, if it's alright with your sister," I reply, cocking my head to the side. When did I end up liking children so much?

Immediately Stu looked up to Elli's face, who finally nodded, at which point the boy grinned ear-to-ear before dashing out. This was soon followed by laughter and barks.

- - -

And so Elli and I talked for a while, Trent joining in every now and then as he worked at his desk. I found Elli to be a rather enjoyable girl, if not a little old fashioned and hot tempered at times. All the same, she was a bit calmed than I was, and pretty mature for her age. It had become known in my mind that she and Mary would be my closest friends out of all the people I had met thus far, along with Cliff. Popuri was bit of an airhead, but I could get to like her. Her brother was probably the one I would hang out with more.

It was getting dark by the time I stepped outside with Elli, the elder sister calling to Stu for them to come home, and me patting the side of my leg to tell Chester to come to my side because we too were leaving. After saying our goodbyes at the front of their house, I continued on down the street and turned at the end, walking towards the farm with my hands in my pockets. But _again_ something had to pull me from my thoughts.

Just as I passed the turn into the street closest my house I heard a great bit of ruckus from the first house on the street, the one Cliff had pointed out to be the blacksmiths as we passed by it. It sounded as if metal had fallen or something. Though I had a moment of hesitation, a motioned to Chester to follow me before I turn down the street and entire the small building.

There was a desk not long after one entered, one side against a wall with a little walkway horizontal to the front door between it and the entrance, a whole other room behind the two walls by the desk. Next to the desk was a hard tabletop, obviously used for sharpening tools. Behind all of which was a furnace and more tools and was a mostly empty set of shelves against one wall where I could see two people beginning to pick up the various tools that had fallen to return them to said shelves.

"Need any help?" I question after a shout pause, debating on whether or not to leave. As they worked both grumbled angrily, making me wonder if I should even be there.

Suddenly both turned, giving me a full view of them. One was guy probably around twenty years old with a blue baseball cap atop his head, the letters 'U', 'M', and 'A' printed across the front of it in yellow. From beneath the cap bits of orangeish blond hair peeked out. In a slightly annoyed face a pair of aquamarine blue eyes stared out under furrowed, questioning eyebrows. He wore a tan and khaki outfit resembling that of a ranger, with a tan jacket and pants and a deep brown shirt beneath, all very clean and kept.

The other male was quite a bit older, about Barley's age. He, too, was balding at the top, with snow white hair falling down to his shoulders in a bit of a mess. Connected to his locks was a thick beard/mustache combo. In a bit of a comical way his eyes always appeared to be closed, a set of bushy white eyebrows furrowed above them. He wore older clothing consisting of a faded green open vest over a gray Japanese top, you know, the ones that fold around you. The end of it came to about his knees, giving way to a pair of dark green pants that ended at simple black shoes.

After a moment of staring at me sternly, both turn and go back to working. Geez, how rude can you get? Biting my lower lip so hard to almost draw blood, I could feel cheeks puff out in anger. That's it, now they attacked my pride. I don't know how they managed to do it, but these two pissed me off. Without a word I find my away around the desk and table to the two of them, quickly finding the order of everything. Each shelf was a different tool, going in order from least to best from left to right. Guessing my way through it and apparently not making a mistake, I begin to move along with them, replacing the tools on the shelves. At first both had stopped to stare at me in awe, before again, together, they grudgingly went back to work.

- - -

"Thank you for yer help, lass. Sorry about our little glare session before, we were both a bit miffed about the tools falling an' such," the elderly gentleman explained. "I haven't seen ya 'round here. Who are ya, anyway?"

"It's alright, I should have read the atmosphere," I mumble, a bit miffed myself. What was wrong with me today? It was like I was _trying_ to make them hate me. "Yes, I'm new. My name's Claire; I moved into the farm close by."

"Ah, so that's it! I had heard a blond lass had moved in," the man said, giving a deep chuckle. "I'm Saibara, the blacksmith, and that's my grandson, Gray," he said, motioning to the sulking blond behind him that had been silent the entire time, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"We didn't need any help," the boy muttered, still sounding rather pissy. At this Saibara turned to glare at the boy, whereas I stared at the floor in an attempt to keep myself from walking over there to show Gray how pissed _I_ was. After a moment of anger drenched silence I glance up, forcing a smile.

"Anyway, I best be getting home. I'll be sure to come to you whenever I need my tools worked on, Mr. Saibara," I say, meaning it. Where else was I supposed to go? Giving a small wave, I exit quickly. Having been waiting outside the entire time, Chester read my mood immediately and stayed silent, falling into pace behind me.

Just before I turned onto the road to my farm I heard running footsteps behind me, and someone calling my name loudly. Eyebrows still furrowed thanks to my bad mood I turn, surprised to see a panting Gray behind me. We stare at each other for a bit, before he straightened up to glance away, face turning a faint shade of red. "Look," he began, "sorry about that... Gramps had been yelling at me for letting all the stuff fall, and you caught the brunt of my anger... And I apologize for that."

For another moment there was some silence as I blink a few times, my face loosening up into a blank expression. Finally, it melts to a small smile as I nod in understanding. I can see that happening. I probably would have done the same thing had it been me. But one thing I wouldn't have done would be apologize, my pride taking hold me at times such as that. But apparently Gray had overcome such a petty vice, and I respected him for that.

Turning, I stick one hand in my pocket as I walk away, waving the other one. "I better get a discount on my first job for ya," I call back. I glance back once to see his reaction, finding him to be giving a grin of his own.

"Fine!" He called back to me.

It was becoming even harder to see myself leaving this cool place...

**Chapter Four - End**

It took my forever to figure out how to introduce Gray and Saibara. Then I couldn't decide on what to do for their clothes and Gray's hair and eye color TT-TT If any of them anger anyone, please forgive me!


	5. Chapter 5

Again, I have no real excuse for how late this is in getting out ^^; Problems involving family and friends, losing internet at my own home, getting grounded, new videogames, other stories, stuff like that tendes to get into the way of things, just as much if not more than writers block.

Chapter Five

The next morning I spent a considerable amount of time caring for the animals. This began with feeding Chester in the house whilst I had my own breakfast of a piece of bread with a bit of jelly on it... Yes, very nutritious. Next came the chickens, whom I had to mess with a bit by picking them up and stroking their feathers. Diablo didn't seem to like this at all, but Skitty and Star certainly appeared to enjoy being pet. Then was Mouse, already my favorite farm animal. She was just a big sweety! I brushed her, stroked her, and eventually milked her, bringing the bucket to my house and setting it in the fridge for now until I found how I shipped all my products. By the time this was all finished the watch around my wrist read half past noon, and I had long past begun to feel my stomach grumble in annoyance at my meager meal that morning. But guess what? I can't cook to save my life! I burn everything I touch. If it was possible to burn water, I would. Plus, I was getting tired of bread. But there _must_ be some place in town people can go to eat, right?

Now that I thought about, Cliff had mentioned how much he liked the food they served at the inn he was currently staying at. Maybe I could go there...

- - -

With Chester in tow I walked through town, feeling a bit more familiar with it then before. I could discern a few buildings and name who lived in them, though I didn't actually see anyone out. Deja vu increased when I found myself on the very street I had met Cliff on just days before. The one where I had tripped and broken my glasses...

In an attempt to save myself from another spill my eyes went to the ground, but only for a moment, for it seemed I had already missed seeing it and hit the very same raised brick, sending myself to the ground yet again.

"Are you alright?"

Sitting up, I rub my aching nose, biting my lip to keep the forming tears at bay. Before me knelt a girl, pastel blue eyes watching me worriedly from her pale, freckled face. She couldn't have been any older than me... Fiery orange hair was pulled back tightly into a braid, white ribbon at the top of it as well as another at the end. She wore overalls over a yellow T-Shirt, the ends of her pants rolled up to her ankles.

"Ah, yes, I'm fine... I tripped over the same exact brick not too long ago, but it got me again," I laugh awkwardly, slowly standing up.

Following suit, the girl rose as well, giving me the chance to see she was just about my height, if a hint taller. "You did? Oh, you must be Claire, then! Cliff was talking about you while I was cleaning. I'm Ann, my father runs the inn and I work as a sort of maid there, I guess. It's so nice to meet you!" The redhead exclaimed, taking my hand in hers and shaking it enthusiastically. What an outgoing girl...

Something hit me. "Oh, you work at the inn? Would you mind showing me where it is? Cliff told me the food there is great, and seeing as I'm not much of a cook, I'll probably be dropping in often for meals."

Ann's face lit up. "Really? That's great! Maybe that way we can become friends!" Having never released my hand, she led me to the two story building just a bit down the road.

- - -

It didn't take me long to finish the soup Ann had pulled out for me that I ate at the bar as she watched me, the two of us talking all the while while her father stood just a bit a ways, cleaning glasses. I had learned his name was Doug, and he was the local cooking genius. It was easy to see how Ann and he were related. Both had the same color hair, his slicked back from his face and just brushing his collar. A mustache of the same color was set over his mouth, pale brown eyes staring out from his faintly wrinkled face. The man wore a green, opened vest over a button up white shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, hem tucked into his faded black pants.

Over time I began to take a liking to Ann. She reminded me of the typical country girl one imagined when they lived in the city. Sweet, innocent, and outgoing, if a bit stubborn, as I learned when she ignored her fathers protests about the chores she was skipping to talk to me. Deciding I didn't want to make any more people angry with me, I took my leave after this, promising to return soon.

Chester followed me out, having been given a bone by Ann that he chewed on happily by the door. Despite his age, he was an obedient puppy. To test him, I took hold of a stray stick I saw in the road as I walked, and tossed it as far as I could. At first he dashed over to pick it up, turning to run back to me with it, but before he did he seemed to smell something, for he paused and put his nose into the air for a moment. Suddenly he ran in the opposite direction of me, before turning at the end of the street.

"Chester!" I growl, jogging after him. Nope, his obedience needed quite a bit of improvement.

Low and behold, when I followed the dog I ended up before the church I had seen the day before that stood next to the clinic. Cliff was kneeling on the ground, taking the stick from Chester and stroking his head. Why did Chester always seem to lead me to Cliff, no matter what I did?

"He really seems to like you... You're an animal person, maybe?" I inquire, my pace having slowed when I saw them, and by the time I reached the two my panting had subsided and my hands had found their way into my pockets.

"I don't know about that... I like animals, but I'm not any better with them than anyone else is," the male replied, looking up to me with a sheepish grin.

Sitting next to him, I pull my knees up to my chest and set my cheek atop my hands that lay over my knees, watching him and Chester with a smile. "Well, I went to the inn to see just how good the food was. I had been looking for it before I tripped on the same brick I did when we met, and Ann came up to help me before leading me to my destination... She's a real nice girl, just like everyone else here."

Nodding, Cliff kept his eyes on Chester as he threw the stick for him, the dog being obedient to him of course and running off for it. A warm smile was across the mans face that made color rush to my face just a tad. "They are, aren't they? And you haven't even met everyone." As he spoke he seemed to realize something, his deep blue eyes shining with an idea. At this he stood and held his hand down to me with the smile still written across his face. "Speaking of, there's someone right here I want you to meet. He's the pastor here, Carter. Seeing as I don't have a job, I come to the church often and we'll talk and such," he explained as I took his hand and pulled myself up, following him inside the church we had sat before.

- - -

My family was never the religious type. My mother would go with the trends, dragging my father and I along to whatever church she had seen featured in one of her favorite magazines. We'd attend a few services, before she would get bored with it or find something she didn't like, at which point we would go for a month with free sundays until she found another place of worship. Though my time in each was short, the result of these many endeavors was my fairly open minded ways in terms of religion. Seeing traits I could admire in many faiths, from Buddhism to Christianity, I fell into my mothers groove once I had moved out. I'd go to this church, this mosque, trying to find something that fit. But, rather, _I_ never quite fit.

After years of window shopping for a church, many of which being some form of Christianity, I felt fairly comfortable upon my entrance of the small chapel that lay nestled in a corner of Mineral Town. There was an aisle down the center, lines of pews on either side, made of dark wood and equipped with faded crimson cushioning along the long seat. The floor was a gray stone, walls stone blocks. There, to the right of the alter and pushed back against the wall, was a organ, two doors set into it's place at the left of the table. A few stained glass windows were set into the walls, letting colors dance on the floor. All in all it was a very cozy, very small town building.

Behind the altar stood a man dressed in the traditional priest garb: a long black robe with the signature white collar. His hair was of a dishwater blond color, one side slicked back while the bangs of the other were allowed to fall into his face a little. As Cliff pulled me along, I noticed the priest was reading from the bible, and that he was only a hint taller than me. Reaching the table, when he looked up, I realized he had warm, chocolate brown eyes.

"Didn't you just leave, Cliff? Are my sermons really that entertaining?" The man cooed, soft smile gracing his lips as he set his elbows on either side of the large book before him to peer at the two of us. In reply to this Cliff turned to look at me, head cocked to the side slightly as he nodded towards the priest. It was only then he realized his hand was still clinging to my wrist, at which point he flushed faintly, retreating from this gesture.

Taking the opportunity to calm my own warm cheeks, I step forward and give this man before me a small smile. "Ehm... I may be wrong, but Cliff wanted to introduce me, I believe. I'm the new girl in town, Claire. I was just given the farm a bit a ways off," I explain.

"Claire? Ah, yes, _Claire_. I've been hearing about you!" The man gently closed his large book before promptly walking around the pulpit to shake my hand with subdued enthusiasm. "I'm Carter, the priest of this church."

I returned his handshake, melting into comfort from the mans even, warm woods. "I thought so," I laughed lightly.

Our hands parting on that note, Carter cocked his head to the side to raise a brow at Cliff, who, when I turned to see what it was that was so interesting, was still standing behind me, single hand raised to cover his mouth and chin whilst a blush plagued his cheeks. Upon seeing that he now had an audience in his embarrassment, the man cleared his throat, coughing once into the hand over his face that was then balled into his fist.

"... What? I thought Claire needed to meet everyone in town," he ventured, not looking either of us in the eye.

There was a pause on the part of Carter and I as we looked to each other... Then laughed. It really was quite adorable, Cliff's shyness that showed up at random intervals, and Carter apparently joined me in the love of this. Color turning from pink to red, Cliff went to toying with his fingers and looking to the ground, now probably feeling rather stupid.

Conversation ensued at this point, conversation that led me to believe Carter was an alright guy, one who could sedate my curiosity for Cliff, as could be seen by his giving a few stories of the males antics while he stayed in town, all of which received adorable blushes and mumbles from the victim of such recallings. The priest was interested in me, and did not withhold from questions about what stance I took on religion, this met with voicing my earlier explanation about my mother and such. A man of God but hardly one of judgement, Carter took this and gave an understanding nod. I knew why Cliff would spend time with him. Being a shy, awkward person as he was, someone as unwavering and understanding as Carter would be a welcome addition to his circle. One that, despite my wanting to leave, I felt the need to become part of.

My entering his group of friends, if such a thing existed, had to wait, as did any more viewing of the church. "Claire, why not show the two of us around your farm? That'd be a pleasant excursion, yes?" Carter spoke, head tilting to the side like a bird.

"Ehm... Sure, why not?" As usual, I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

- - -

"So, all you need to do is get everything you want sold in one of those boxes by five in the afternoon. Think you could handle that?"

Our little entourage of three, Carter, Cliff, and I, had come to my farm not an hour or so before. For some odd reason the first thing they requested to see was my house. This reason was soon understood on my part… Upon our entrance lights were turned on and a plethora of people, known and unknown, brought themselves out of hiding to shout at me.

"Surprise!" "Welcome!" People screamed in my face. I had stumbled upon my own welcoming party… Damn did these people make it hard to make plans for leaving.

I now stood before a giant of a man, one who introduced himself as Zack. The shipment man, he stood tall, his brown hair adding a good few inches to his height. From within a deeply tanned face brown eyes stared down at me, my own gaze coming just halfway up his tanktop.

"Yeah, actually. It makes quite a bit of sense… I thought it'd be so much harder than that," I spoke, laughing under my breath. This was all still a bit confusing and unexpected, the shock having not passed as of yet.

I took the next moment to glance around the room, taking everything in. People had brought food and drinks and set them up in the kitchen, saying I could keep all the excess so I could eat it all over the next week or so. I had met, basically, the entirety of the town now. There, speaking to the mayor, stood Sasha and Jeff, Karen's parents. Despite my indifference to dislike of their daughter, I liked the two enough. Sasha was a tall, pretty woman, hair a golden blond that was pulled back into a neat bun, eyes matching the blue dress she wore over a white blouse staring out of a peach toned face. Jeff, in contrast to her down to earth nature, seemed a bit more nervous and awkward. The man had a faint French accent to go along with his tiny black mustache that matched his midnight, slicked back hair and pale gray eyes, tiny black bowtie and dress shirt finishing off the look.

"It's nice to see you again, Mary." Walking up to the adorable librarian, I wave and grin.

"Yes… I was hoping I'd be able to see you and your own party, despite all the people," the bespectacled girl chuckled lightly.

"Oh my, you'll have to visit her often, Miss Claire."

Anna, Mary's mother, spoke as she stood by with her husband, Basil. Anna reminded me of Snow White, a very high class Snow white. Her short hair was waved perfectly, the black strands gracefully curving away from her pale face that held the pale gray eyes. Basil, to offset his wives gentle, almost faraway look, held an expression befitting an adventurer. Almost messy brown locks came short of falling into his equally brown eyes, a small tan Fedora, ala green band and black tipped white feather.

"I would love to, Mrs. Anna." Mary was already my favorite girl in town, after all. I couldn't very well say favorite person.

"Come and see me every once in a while too, won't you?"

Won, a merchant, approached us. In his bright green shirt with black line down it's toggled front, he also wore large tinted glass and a tight colorful hat, black braid and single large patch in the front sprouting from beneath it, his dark eyes staring out from his Oriental face.

"Why of course!"

* * *

XD Hee, I decided to get introductions done in one quick swoop


End file.
